warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Karak
The Karak is an accurate Grineer assault rifle that is used by Frontier Elite Lancers. It features high damage, high accuracy, and a good fire rate, offset by its fairly low magazine size and limited critical chance and damage potential. Overall, it serves as a very effective rifle capable for any range of combat. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against shields. *High accuracy, on par with . *Low recoil for an automatic weapon. *Has a polarity slot. Disadvantages *Low damage – ineffective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh *Very low critical chance. *Very low status chance. *Fairly small magazine size. *Poor ammo economy. Tips *With a polarity, the Karak is recommended to either have , , or as its first mod. *The Karak is a solid anti-Corpus weapon due to its slight bias towards Impact damage over Puncture and Slash damage. Consider adding to further increase its effectiveness against them. *The Karak is a very versatile weapon, good at combating all enemies, but aside from its high Impact damage and rate of fire, it doesn't excel in any particular situation. Trivia *The end of the bound strap on the midsection of the gun has movement/cloth physics similar to Syandanas; it flaps loosely whilst moving and firing the weapon. *Aesthetically, the rifle appears to be heavily based on the M16 assault rifle, with its filename data referring to it as the "GrineerM16Rifle", reinforcing the connection. *This is the first official automatic Grineer Assault Rifle introduced in the game (following the burst-fire rifle), as the is considered to be a submachine gun and the is more of a Light Machine Gun. *The weapon was introduced in . Media Karak Colour Customization.png|Karak Colour Customization 2015-05-21_00001.jpg|Karak Wraith stats GrineerM16_01.jpg GrineerM16_02.jpg GrineerM16_03.jpg Lets Max (Warframe) E32 - Karak + 75 Platinum Giveaway (Complete) Warframe Karak Gameplay Warframe - Gameplay & Information Karak A Gay Guy Reviews Karak, Slap a Ribbon on It Warframe Let's Build the KARAK Rifle (Damage 2.0) Warframe - All Grineer Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Converted materials to PBR on the Karak. *Karak has received the PBR treatment. *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 1. *Damage increased from 27 to 29. *Status Chance increased from 7% to 15%. *Critical chance increased from 3% to 9%. *Increased damage of Karak in Conclave. *Karak's magazine size reduced from 30 to 20. *Fixed the Conclave Karak Skin not applying to all parts of the weapon. *Fixed an issue with the Conclave Karak Skin. *Fixed the Conclave Karak skin having the incorrect store icon. *Conclave skin added. *Karak series damage has been increased in Conclave. *Fixed an issue with Karak reload animations playing the wrong sound. *Karak damage reduced in PvP. *Increased the damage of the Karak in PvP. *Karak damage increased in PvP. *The Karak has now been balanced for use in PvP. *Damage multipliers for the Karak normalized. *Limited the max instances of Karak fire sound effects. *Fixed Karak not being craftable with BluePrint. *Introduced. }} See also * , the Wraith counterpart of this weapon. * , the Kuva Lich counterpart of this weapon. de:Karak es:Karak fr:Karak pt:Karak Category:Assault Rifle Category:Grineer Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 11 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons